


I miss you but I'm happy

by SueGra



Series: The Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breaking up in the past, F/F, F/M, Guessing, I Tried, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Pizza, Shiro is bored, Speaking about their past life, charachters might be a slightly different, i think so, i tried really, some weak joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: Six person, three pair.Comes together to get to know their past life.Or at least their past relationship.Was their past happy, did they got together whom they wanted?Also why is there the song: Dog days are over?I love that song, but why?
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Series: The Black Cat Cafe and Baked Goods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Seireitei Server Holidays Gift Exchange 2020





	I miss you but I'm happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelessllamapeanutthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/gifts).



“I got you, Kitten. Easy. You were amazing. Let me take care of you.”

“Tired..."

“I know. I know Darling, but you need to take a bath. I will be with you.

The water is ready, come I will help you.” While speaking, Yoruichi easily lifted Soifon from the bed and brought her to the bathroom, where she gently lifted her inside the tub and then crawled behind her.

Soifon was almost sleeping, the last scene tired her out. She was exhausted and wanted to do nothing.

She listened to Yoruichi’s soft voice as she softly spoke to her, but she didn’t understand a thing from it. It was like a wall stood between them, but she was too tired, too blissed out to care about it.

She leaned on Yoruichi and let her wash her, she just wanted to sleep.

Yoruichi laughed at her when Soifon nuzzled her in the bed like an overgrown kitten.

She just cuddled her back, looking out of her left knee, and followed her partner to Dreamland.

  
  


The next day Yoruichi woke up Soifon with breakfast in the bed.

Her two black cats tried to butter them up with some hard purring to get some ham and scratches.

_ They were successful, of course, which only got them more hardcore purring. Who could say no two adorable purring black cats? _

_ Don't answer, that was a rhetorical question. _

  
  


“What time do we need to be at the Cafe?” Soifon asked between two bites. She enjoyed this lazy morning and the affection from Yoruichi so she hoped that the meeting and party would start way later.

She didn't want to get up.

“We should arrive at 3 pm at the latest, or Ichigo will hide our bodies. He is always moody when I am late. 

A month ago, when I was the last person to appear at our monthly party he warned me that if that happened again, he would not make anything for our monthly meetings.

He was sadly dead serious with his warning."

“Wow. Wait...even on our off day, he is in the kitchen making delicious food for us to the party? Of course, he warned you. If I were him, I would only make the easiest foods for that party.

He needs to rest, the same with us.” Soifon looked disapproving at Yoruichi, who used her natural charm to melt Soifon’s heart.

“You are right. I’m just in love with Ichi-boo’s food. Sorry.”

  
  


‘I can accept that love. So when want you to be there? Can we take a nap before?”Soifon asked while yawning. It looked like she was still tired.

She stretched a little, cautious about their breakfast because she didn’t want to break anything.

Yoruichi just hungrily stared at her, looking like the cat who got the cream.

She wanted to taste those seductive little lips again. Wanted to feel Soifon again, she didn't care that they got up from the bed, she wanted to go back and enjoy.

"Yoruichi. Yoruichi-sama. I said YORUICHI" called her Soifon. The last call was louder than the first two and Yoruichi finally looked into her eyes, not just at her, showing that she was listening.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask? I wasn't listening."

"Honestly. Don't look at me with those eyes, it won't work. While you were staring at me lustfully, I asked you when we needed to leave. Because first I want to take a nap, you tired me out yesterday so no funny business." Soifon stated with a tired look in her eyes. She yawned again and not even the coffee they drank earlier helped her tiredness.

"I will wake you up before we need to go. But...please can we cuddle? Pretty please?" Yoruichi almost begged as Soifon looked at her.

"I would never say no to cuddles. But just cuddling, if you have your way with me again, I won't get up in time" warned her Soifon.

Yoruichi just nodded quickly, put everything out of the way, and rushed to cuddle Soifon.

  
  


Ichigo was still working in the kitchen when everybody arrived at their monthly party. Usually, it was just them, but sometimes Miyako and Kaien jumped in when her iron-will weakened enough by Kaien’s continual crying about missing Ichi-chan. Even the saints needed their beauty sleep or the back-lash will be severe. There is a reason why everybody feared Miyako in the Shiba household, ...everybody except Kaien.

When he stepped out of the kitchen, he almost dropped the tray. Luckily, Chad was close and he was able to save their food. Everybody saw as he caught the tray in slow motion and then quickly put down to the pushed-together table. 

While this happened Ichigo was already on the floor, but he was laughing with closed eyes. He was crying from laughing too much. 

Everybody looked at him in surprise but patiently waited till he got up from the floor. 

A minute later Ichigo was holding his stomach as it hurt from laughing too much. He quickly sat down and took a calming sip from his drink.

“Sorry guys, I couldn’t help myself. I was surprised,” said Ichigo. He was still grinning, his usual grumpy face was nowhere to be found. 

“Care to enlighten us?” Soifon asked with a lifted eyebrow. She was as curious as everybody else. It was rare to see Ichigo openly grinning or smiling without Sado-san's help.

“Sure, why not? 

If I knew that the reason for their hate towards each other was lust, the Winter War should have ended more quickly, same with the War against Ywach. “

“What are you speaking about?” asked back Soifon.

“Your ex-partners? You know, Aizen Sousuke and Urahara Kisuke? If I knew, I could have locked them together in a room with one bed. ...But after they came out, I probably would have been dead, as they quickly would have killed me in revenge.”

  
  


"Hmm. Who knows? I'm not sure that we would have killed you, but at least you wouldn't be able to get up for days. But again, that's the past." Aizen replied, thinking deeply.

Ichigo just gulped because that was right and Urahara continued.

"He is right, but I never realized that you remember everything about our past as a shinigami. You never implied it in high school."

"Of course not. Mostly I just wanted to forget everything, because it was painful to remember everything and not have it. Also, we only met in the martial arts club, because they quickly realized that you should be banned from the cooking club. I don't know why you even tried it."

"Maaa, don't be so harsh to me. I just can't cook..." defended Kisuke.

"They did the right thing. You almost burned down the classroom. Thank Lord that Tsukabishi was near to you and he put out the fire quickly, but he probably is the reason that you survived as shinigami. " Aizen replied with a smirk.

"You are mean! All of you. I'm an innocent man who can't cook and all of you are making fun of me. Hm. Meany." Kisuke was pouting while answering the attack.

Yoruichi, Soifon, and Chad just smiled at their antics and enjoyed the show. With some popcorn as the pizza was still too hot to eat.

"Sorry, Kisuke. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was being honest," Ichigo replied with a small smirk.

"You are evil, Ichigo-kun.

But you said that you remember everything, so you remember what happened at the end?" Kisuke asked curiously, Ichigo’s earlier comment moved his genius brain, and couldn’t wait to know more. And the reason for it? Only a few remembered some part of their past life, but it was just some short memories, feelings, and knowledge. Sometimes they met people who would look at them surprised like they knew them, even when they never met until that moment.

When they apprehended Kenpachi, he said that he never thought that the three of them would catch him. 

The Blue Clown aka Mayuri said that he still hated Kisuke. 

Hirako Shinji, the head of the Visored Group, just looked at them when he and Sousuke hugged and laughed his ass off almost. Starrk just blinked and shrugged while murmuring: ‘even the megalomaniacs can love, hm.’

But to someone remember everything about their past life...that was unheard and the scientist in Kisuke wanted to know more.

  
  


"It's also interesting that you remember everything when we don't. Or is it just us who don't remember at all?" asked Sousuke.

"Don't look at me, Flyzen. I only remember some small things. I think only Soifon and Ichigo-boo have everything. And that's probably the best. 

We still chose such professions that reminded us of what we had in our last life. Police, the army, and yakuza have the same vibe as the Gotei 13. 

Sado-kun is still boxing and the others are also the same. Only Ichigo chose something else." Yoruichi butted in, and she was right.

As everybody started to think about it, they realized that everybody whom they knew worked in the same profession as when they were Shinigami. It looked like some things won't change.

"Soifon? Why her? She and Ichigo weren't even close? I would say they hated each other. I don't understand.

Yes. Kisuke and I were enemies, yes. Honestly, we were just seeing things differently, had a different life, different expectations, and friends.

Yoruichi and Soifon... everybody saw that.

We were betting on it, of course, I just glared at them disdainfully, but only the blind and the stupid didn't see their crush, their love for each other. Probably they even married at the end, after the last war." said Aizen and the other just nodded.

"Were we that evident? I tried to hide my crush” Soifon said with a blush forming on her face.

The others (even Yoruichi) just laughed at her awkwardness. Ichigo cracked a small smile and waited till the laughing died and said.

"Soifon, it's okay if you don't want to tell them. They don't remember our past, they are just being nosy."

"Hey, don't be so mean Ichi-chan. We are just curious, nothing else. Otherwise, Ichigo is right, Soifon. If you are uncomfortable telling us about our past it's okay. When you feel like it, we can wait." Kisuke calmly replied while he glared at the others who were still trying to use their best-kicked puppy/kitten faces to get the story.

"It's okay, thanks Kisuke. 

I don't mind..." Soifon said, but she stopped the coming cheering when she lifted her right hand and continued

"But, before that. Let's guess what happened to the six of us and who was our partner. Naturally, Ichigo and I don't play, we just say that guess is right or wrong in the end after everybody guessed. So, who is in?"

"Everybody!" Yoruichi exclaimed loudly. The others just nodded, even Aizen, who this time was a pretty chill guy, with no world domination plan. ~~At least none we know about~~

"If you are all sure. Okay! Chad. The first round is yours. Tell us what you think" opened Ichigo, starting the guessing with his husband.

He just slightly smiled and put his hand onto Ichigo's thigh, showing his love to him, and said "I think because my dear already told me about our past I will pass the opening round. Let's start with Yoruichi."

"I forgot that you share everything with your husband. Also, I saw that hand. Please remain there and don't go further. We all want to enjoy ourselves." Both Ichigo and Sado blushed lightly for that reprimand from Yoruichi, but they left their hand on the other's thigh.

"Does anybody have a pencil and a paper to write down the guesses?" Yoruichi asked, although before anybody could answer Kisuke had his mobile and a small keyboard out before him.

Yoruichi just glared at him and continued "Soo as Kisuke-chan is always ready for everything let's start with him.

Hmm. " Yoruichi closed her eyes for a moment and took a bite of her pizza then guessed " He was doing his shady business in Karakura and he was with Ichigo. I remember them staring at each other. 

Sousuke, hmmm. He should have been in the Muken, but I don't think that he remained there. And no partner.

Chad, hmm. I think he remained in the living world and became a boxing champion, maybe he got together with Orihime or/and Uruyuu because I paired Ichigo with Kisuke.

Ichigo...hm. Continued saving Soul Society’s ass and he was with Kisuke. 

And stopped Kisuke from making something really bad.

My dear Kitten, I remember that we had some heavy arguments but I hope we grew up and got together as the 2nd Division captains.

That's all I think. Was I right? " Yoruichi asked excitedly, but neither Soifon nor Ichigo answered. They just waited until somebody else started their guess. 

Yoruichi pouted but when still nobody answered her, she started eating her delicious pizza and listened to the others.

Sousuke and Kisuke just looked at the other and after a nod from Kisuke, Aizen started to list his thoughts.

“Yoruichi is with Soifon, that is evident. They were making me horny with that long look and the halfway stopped movements.” 

“Excuse me, Sourzen? I don’t know what you are speaking about, we were always decent, law-abiding shinigami’s” Yoruichi defended themselves with a hard look in her eyes.

But her hand sneaked under the table to grab Soifon’s free hand.

“Law-abiding? Are you joking? or maybe hallucinating? “asked incredulously Kisuke, with big eyes. His fan mysteriously appeared in his hand. This act reminded Ichigo of the old Kisuke, with whom he was in love. It was soo him, it came so naturally and it hurt so much.

_ Because it reminded him that in their previous life he was so unlovable that his crush, his love, chose another person to marry even when he had a crush on Ichigo. With their hectic and unsure life, he chose the sure love, the one that he knew was solid and would not change suddenly, because in the past hundred years it didn’t change.  _

_ It hurt because he once loved that man, he would have died for him if it had been needed. He was ready to do anything for him, he was ready to suffer and when the time came, he just buried his hurt, his pain deep, and stood beside him as the best man at his wedding. He wished them happiness and smiled at them warmly only to curl up later under his blanket and weep.  _

_ He lost him, and maybe he was just too much to be loved. Too powerful, too brash, too bright...too impossible to love. He never told them how much it hurt him in the past. The only person who knew about his pain was Shiro and somebody who was hurting just as much as him. _

_ They found each other in suffering. _

_ It wasn’t the best, but it was the best for them after everything.  _

_ He always cherished his partner and will do the same whenever they meet. They already did, and it was surprising that they also remember everything about their past. _

_ But at least they didn’t grow up remembering what they lost. _

_ In the beginning, everything reminded him of his little sisters, his stars who lost their light because he wasn’t strong enough to protect them.  _

_ It was only ten minutes and he lost everything.  _

_ For years while surviving with Isshin and then living with Kaien and missing Karin, Yuzu, and his mother he just wanted to follow them, to end everything. _

_ He never wanted to remember everything.  _

_ He never wanted to see his friend's face and know things about them about their past without them saying anything. _

_ He never wanted to lie to them, but for years...he lied to everybody.  _

_ He wasn’t okay, he wasn’t coping well.  _

_ He had trouble with sleeping, but now it was for a different reason than in their last life.  _

_ He missed his slightly crazed Zanpakuto, Shiro, and Oldman. Missed their constant arguing, quipping into everything. It was annoying but he missed them so much. _

_ He missed the crazy grin that always played on Shiro’s mouth, the neutral standing of the Oldman, and his constant guilt.  _

_ Their firm grip on him, when he needed them. _

_ Their power when they were fighting. _

_ In one sentence, he missed them. _

_ He missed everybody. _

He loved his friends, his husband, his life, and he fought so much to break free from his past, which was not bad, but it was still haunting him with how much he lost, just because he can remember it. 

A gentle squeeze on his thigh brought him back to the present. Chad was looking at him, concerned and worried.

He felt ashamed, that he worried him and everybody else with his remembering. Maybe he wasn’t ready to tell them everything. But he already said yes, so he would do it, even when it would hurt.

“Sorry guys. Just remembering some old stuff, sorry to worry you,” Ichigo said shyly, scratching his scalp awkwardly. 

Chad just looked at it with love in his eyes and gently tugged him into a hug with a promise that they would speak later about it. He knew him too well.

But he was there because of him, they fought to be there and he loved him so much, if something would happen to Chad….. ‘’No, don’t go there Ichigo.’

"Are you sure that you want to tell us about our past if that is still painful for you? " Yoruichi asked, she never wanted to hurt Ichi-boo. She was just too curious for her good. 

Soifon just nodded while she tried to remember what happened in their past, which was still that painful. 

Their life as shinigami wasn't easy, living is never easy, but it was just their past. 

For her, knowing their past is a help, a brace. She already knew almost everybody important to her before understanding their earlier life... wait. 

She only started to remember their past after her injury, but if Yoruichi told her right, Ichigo remembers it since his mother and his sister's death.

Fucking Soul King. 

He just misses them, and just missing somebody is painful. Although with Kisuke's fans he was probably reminded of the old Urahara Kisuke. He used his fan to hide behind and to act nonchalantly.

Thank God, Sousuke and she banned that fan from their usual police work.

When they wanted information it was useful. 

Aizen played the evil mastermind aka the bad cop while Urahara was the helping genius aka the good cop and she was the normal one, who was realistic and gladly punched people if they were assholes. Even if the assholes were her partners.

"Ichigo, would you like a cup of tea? Or anything else?" Soifon asked despite thinking she was a bad tea maker, but for Ichigo, she could try it. 

Ichigo just cracked a small smile and said:

"No, thanks. If I remember right you make awful tea. But still, thanks."

"Fuck you. While you were in Reminded Land everybody guessed. Want to hear it?" snarked back Soifon. 

Kisuke and Sousuke just looked at them trying to understand them while the others just shrugged, like it was a normal occurrence.

For the detectives, this was the first time seeing them acting friendly or at least something like that. 

In their memories, Soifon was ready to beat Kurosaki-kun and Ichigo-kun just avoided her if he could. They had a certain animosity, so being this friendly is surprising.

And this is just the beginning.

"Yes, I want to hear what are they thinking about our past relationships," Ichigo replied with a smirk

It was interesting to hear what they were thinking while just remembering some small part about their past. Their shocked faces after hearing the truth...it will be gold.

"Soo Ichi-boo, it might surprise you or not, probably not but everybody thought that Soifon and I are...were together, it's confusing what tense should I use for this? Uh, nevermind. You will understand.

Sado-kun is boxing, Aizen drinking tea, and planning to lead the world, there was also an agreement from everybody. And you, you were the most confusing, misleading. 

I said you and Kisuke-chan, Kisuke said you and Orihime disagreed with Aizen because our evil mastermind said you and Rukia-chan. And Chad guessed you, Byakuya and Renji because you were always ready to fight with both, and Byakuya and Renji were already together.

Sooooo, who is right?" Yoruichi asked with a curious pout, but when Ichigo started to laugh she was hurt and glared at him while pouring herself sake to calm her nerves.

Soifon just smiled at him and took another bite from her pizza, she knew why Ichigo was laughing, and honestly, it was funny. Because only two things were right. Sado-kun boxing and Aizen doing something. 

Everything else?

Wrong. 

Idiots. If it would be that easy, they wouldn't ask their opinion. 

She should use a camera to preserve their reaction to the revelations.

Hm. Yes.

Her phone will be enough and it would be perfect blackmail material.

She should have thought about it earlier, but maybe somebody was smarter than her. Let's hope.

Chad just closed his eyes to listen to his beloved laugh. 

He, of course, already knew about as Ichigo told him about, but based on his memories, his guess was not without a base. He was wrong, but he didn't care about it.

He just wanted to be with his friends and his love, his husband. It was nice to hear him laughing out of their home, it was rare and he wanted to treasure it.

Aizen and Urahara just glanced at Ichigo and Yoruichi then turned to the other. Sousuke gently kissed Kisuke, reassuring themselves that they are together, knowing no one will say something hurtful about their relationship.

It was kinda shocking to them since they started to remember some small part of being a shinigami, that they were enemies in their past. 

Maybe Ichigo was right, somebody should have locked them into a room and maybe their conflict would have ended easier. 

But they were happy there, happy and content. They loved their job and loved the other. It was a good life.

Soul Society was everything, just not easy, or good. 

For them, who noticed what was wrong with Soul Society, living with boundaries was hard. They wanted to change everything for the better, but they weren't enough. Nobody was enough to change what was wrong from the beginning.

  
  


Yoruichi coughed to break up the couples, to turn their attention back to the original question as Ichigo finally stopped laughing and he was holding his stomach because it hurt from laughing too much.

"So, it looks like we were wrong. Want to tell us why?" asked Yoruichi.

She asked Ichigo, but it was Soifon who answered.

"Shortly, you and Kisuke married each other, and after drinking too much and pouring our heart to the other, Kurosaki and I started dating, and we also married in the end. But it was very platonic, we only hugged and cuddled. Never felt the need to do something more with him and he was the same as me.

...Or do you want the long version?" Soifon asked innocently with a dark glint in her eyes.

Yoruichi was the first who was able to say something.

"We...we weren't together? How come? I don't understand. Kitten, tell us, please..." asked her partner.

Soifon bit her lips while starting to answer her plea.

"...We argued too much. I couldn't put aside that you left me when you helped Kisuke escape and that you only returned with Ichigo. 

And you never felt that you did something wrong, so... after a fight we broke up, it happened while Ichigo was powerless and I'm not proud of my past self, but I was jealous of him.

And after that fight, when we even needed to rebuild the barracks, after we were a little bit explosive with our shunko, we never ended up together. You almost ran back to the living world and I remained where I was and ignored the whispers." Soifon finished, but she wasn't looking at Yoruichi, she was just staring at the food.

She wasn't proud of her reactions and her doing, she was sometimes a vindictive bitch. Ichigo said that in the beginning and he wasn't the hot-headed saint as everybody believed about him. 

He was ready to kill if needed to save his loved ones and when he got back his power, he came back hardened, he still morals, but not as much as before. And the Quincy war just helped him to become more tolerable even to Soifon. 

Everybody received scars and painful memories in that war, it changed everyone.

"Impressive," Sousuke started, breaking the silence. "We were all wrong. I never thought that Kurosaki-san and Soifon or Kisuke and Yoruichi were paired. 

Yes. Kisuke and Yoruichi were good friends but to marry... And good partners against me. 

I always thought that Kurosaki was just blind about Rukia and Orihime. Wait, 'pouring our hearts out?' What do you mean?" inquired Aizen. 

  
  


“What do I mean? Usually pouring our hearts out means somebody is crying, whining about somebody or something. But if you are interested in more I’m sure the thesaurus can help you. 

But Soifon was referring to the day when I dragged her to the Black Moon to have a drink after somehow surviving our loved one's wedding to the other. 

We both smiled through our respective duties as bridesmaids and groomsmen, acting like everything is perfect when for us, that wedding was painful. 

When they said their Yes, our dreams shattered and became nothing as we realized that they will change their mind. It was the final hit to our dreams as we already realized that it will not happen. It was a weak hope at that time.

After the ceremony when everybody was a little bit pissed, noticing Soifon's miserable states I dragged her to the Black Moon pub, where I was working. Where I was known as Kai, with blonde hair, black eyeliner, and black lips.

And nobody recognized me as Kurosaki Too Powerful Ichigo. I was just Kai, a bartender. " explained Ichigo as he grabbed some pizza from the tray. He always loved garlic on pizza, sadly not everybody thought the same about garlic. He just took a bite when Kisuke opened his mouth to say something.

  
  


"Wait. Did you work in the Black Moon? You were Kai??" asked Kisuke surprised and when Ichigo just nodded he buried his head to his palm. 

He recognized the name and appearance and he wanted to hide. Let the floor swallow him, he deserves it. But when everybody looked at him he just cursed and told them what happened at the pub.

"Fuck. I remember that pub and a meeting with Kai also, and...I didn't recognize him or I wouldn't have asked his advice about my love life... "Kisuke was already red as he said that. 

"If I need to guess, you asked for his advice about Ichigo," Sousuke said silently laughing after glancing at his partner. 

Kisuke always had the most impossible luck, without Ichigo being there. And Ichigo's impossible luck...but wait. He remembered the pub and Kai also. Fuck. 

"Of course he did. Nobody recognized me as Ichigo because when I was working at the bar I should have been in the living world, as I was. Living in Tokyo, going to college, and working in the Black Moon. 

After the Mustache Man problem was done, I realized that I don't require too much sleep, so I rarely slept long, also the pub was in both places. In the living world and Soul Society, nobody knows how, but it acted as a pocket dimension with two exits. " Ichigo told them and took a big breath to continue. Chad gently squeezed his thigh, showing he was there.

"But yes, Geta-boshi asked my advice about myself. It was kinda awkward as I couldn't tell him that it's me.

Shortly, I was in love with Kisuke but I feared his reaction, fearing that he will tell me that he is way older than me and he has blood on him, he is awkward blah-blah-blah. But after the war, the rebuilding there was a party. Both of us were a little bit drunk and we spent a drunken night together. 

When I woke up in the morning he was nowhere, and he never said anything, like it didn't happen, but my pride didn't allow me to say something about it. I was sure if I said something he would deny it. I went to college, Yoruichi and Soifon broke up, I started to work at the bar, and then suddenly Kisuke appeared asking for advice. " Ichigo talked about the meeting reminiscing about it. 

'He knew that he should have moved, but at that time he didn't know what to do. Even Shiro and Old Man were clueless. 

Yes. Shiro said to go to him and offer himself up, but that was a nope. He refused to do that, maybe he should have. Maybe. It's already too late for that. 

He loved Chad, their life together and they were happy. And he doesn't want to change it.

Maybe once, in another life, he will try again. Maybe he will be smarter that time. Only time can tell.' thought Ichigo while everybody digested the information. Ichigo leaned to Chad's shoulder, who started to pet his hair. It was nice.

Yoruichi just looked sadly at Soifon, who was massaging her bad knee, not looking at her partner. 

It was shocking, that in their past life, after everything they broke up because they couldn't make their relationship work.

Ichigo's fear from Kisuke's reactions was valid as Kisuke told her his reasons why he didn't move. She just believed that they were able to walk past those reasons and Kisuke being Ichigo's mentor. 

But it looks like they were unable to make it happen, like Soifon and her. 

  
  


"I always felt bad, when I remembered that evening in the pub. Something felt wrong like I'm asking the wrong person, but I was already tipsy and wanted some advice. And an unknown bartender seemed the best choice. I'm sorry Ichigo, it was probably hard for you. To give a piece of advice which ended badly for you." Kisuke started slowly, sincere as he tried to be honest with them. 

"It's okay Kisuke. It's already happened. And it was my fault also.

I told you to follow your heart and if you are not sure about our relationship, that it will last long that maybe you shouldn't try it. 

Because it only will bring us heartache in a long way.

You told me that you loved Yoruichi and me both, just differently. 

And when after you asked out Yoruichi you looked happy. And maybe we could have made that happen with us, but you and Yoruichi had a deeper history than us.

When I saw your smile and both of you being happy, I promised that I will stand with you as a good friend, and when you asked me to be groomsmen, I accepted. It happened years after my advice and I already planned to move to Seireitei as I finished University.

After the ceremony, Soifon and I became drunk, spoke, and planned to meet again. 

It was clear that neither of us wants to have a physical relationship as my reaction to any sexual act that wasn't with Kisuke was Ewww and Soifon was the same just with Yoruichi. Sorry guys. " said Ichigo, with a small blush. The end was kinda awkward. He hid his face in Chad's shoulder.

Before anybody could have said something, Ichigo's mobile started playing "Dog days are over" from Florence and the Machine and everything stopped.

Ichigo and Chad looked surprised as that was the ringtone of the unknown callers. 

"Yes?" Ichigo asked uncertainly. He just heard a laugh and then a well-known voice spoke.

The others tried to act uninterested but as Ichigo's face became bright they couldn't help but listen to it.

"Hey, Kingsy. Long time to speak." said the caller. And Ichigo's heart almost stopped and then started to beat fastly. He missed his voice.

"Shiro? Is that you?" Ichigo asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Who else would be, Kingsy. We missed you too. I can't believe what I'm saying, but oh fuck. We missed you, King, It's not the same without you. It's boring." Shiro said, whining at the end.

Everybody looked at Ichigo shocked and it was only Soifon who smiled a little, hearing that voice. She instantly recognized even not hearing for years only in her memories. It was nice to hear him again when usually, he was very bloodthirsty and perverse. Also, it tells something about her, that she doesn't care that Yoruichi is also too kinky sometimes.

It was kinda sad that she missed him, as she got to know him after starting to "dating" Ichigo, and then they got married. It was an interesting experience as Shiro and Old Man suddenly just appeared beside Ichigo, sometimes just to sleep. 

Although Shiro was the perfect cuddle-hollow as he loved the heat and cuddling with her gave him that. Yes, Ichigo also, but he rarely slept.

"How? I...I didn't know that this was possible" Ichigo said, shocked.

"With you? Everything is possible." Shiro drawled playfully. "But I did not call you because of that. 

King, you need to shut up. About the past, our past. Every time somebody tells something new to someone about the past life it will call back that person's memories and it will be painful if you give them too many memories back.

Like a world-ending migraine for days? You need to be careful. Yes, that's hard for us, but trust me as your horse and your soul, it's a fucking horrific feeling. 

Of course, if you want to kill somebody, go for it." Shiro cheerfully said the end. Naturally, he was enjoying this.

"You like pain," replied Ichigo.

"I dooo, but I don't like migraines. Like I don't like rain. But it's worse.

So please, be a good Kingsy and don't hurt them too much. You can trust me with that, this is not my first rodeo.

I can't tell if this is your first or not, because it would be a spoileeer. 

I don't want to hurt your pretty face, but mine is still better looking. 

Miss ye, don't rush it. I enjoy watching you with Chad, and kinks...hmmm. Bye." As soon as the call came, the connection ended. 

Ichigo just stared at his phone, don't knowing what to say as they heard everything.

Luckily Soifon understood and after a quick suggestive glance, Yoruichi helped her partner.

"Ichigo, we can continue this later. Probably Shiro's advice is good as everybody needs time to digest everything we have said today." Soifon said rationally while she slowly got up leaning to Yoruichi who helped to stand up.

"Yeah, Ichigo-boo. We should call it a day. Everybody is tired and tomorrow is Monday, we need to rest before that rush.

Let's pack everything to its place and go home.

I want to spend the night with my kitten. " replied Yoruichi with a smirk, Soifon just blushed.

Everybody helped to clean the place and went home with their loved ones.

  
  


If Chad hugged Ichigo more possessively when they went home it's nobody's business. 

If Chad got a sated smirk playing on his mouth while training and Ichigo were limping at work, nobody will say anything as Yoruichi and Soifon looked the same. Even if Soifon's reasons were completely different from Ichigo's, who knows.

If Kisuke and Sousuke spent Monday in bed, losing themselves in each other as they had that week off, but I will not guess who is at the bottom. I fear my life, once a megalomaniac always a megalomaniac Aizen.

  
  


The end

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic.  
> I tried my best, but as I was working almost nonstop this November it was hard...  
> Shout out to my wonderful beta, who helped me to fix the first 4000wc  
> Thank youuuuuuuuuu  
> The song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWOyfLBYtuU
> 
> If my procastinating allows me, i will try to write more about it


End file.
